Scorching Downfall
by Piper Dantes
Summary: It ended with a kiss. Or so everyone thought. But here is the untold story of hidden loves, entwined souls, and deeply rooted hatred. The journey has yet to finish, in fact it has yet to begin. This is Book Four. Rated T for safety.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avatar characters.**

Katara pulled away from Aang's lips, his eyes illuminated by the purple sunset that made Ba Sing Se glow. His cheeks blushed and he smiled his naïve smile. She could tell he was at a loss for words and to be completely honest, so was she. Her heart felt so full and she needed to release the energy that was stored within.

"Aang," Katara murmured softly, "What are we going to do now? The war is over, but the world is still broken."

Aang's face became serious as he fidgeted with his air pendant. "I really don't know. I guess the only thing we can do is fix it. But all I know Katara, is that I love you."

"I love you too, Aang." As those very words slipped out of her mouth, something pulled at her heart. What was it? She did love Aang. Right? Isn't this how the story ends, the Avatar gets the girl and everyone lives happily ever after? But why didn't it feel... right?

Aang reached out and touched her hand, holding it tight. They still stood out on the terrace, the sky gradually getting darker. There was a silence between them, when finally Katara said, "I think I'm going to go back to the Southern Water Tribe." She brushed a strand of dark hair from out of her eyes, staring at the floor, "I need to help them rebuild and strengthen. After Dad left, we became helpless and I won't let that happen again. Not to my people. This is something I have to do. I've talked to Paku who said he would travel back to the Northern Water Tribe and bring more waterbenders. He told me there are many who expressed their wishes to travel to their brother tribe."

Aang smiled broadly. "That's great Katara! We'll make the Southern Water Tribe stronger than ever and you and I can do it together and..." but his voice trailed off as he noticed Katara's lack of mutual excitement. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern deep in his voice.

"You can't come with me." Katara whispered, her eyes still averting his.

"What? But I thought you loved me now."

"I do Aang!" Again with the tugging. "But you have to help the rest of the world. And I need to help my people. I need to be there for them. That is where my home is."

Aang sighed in frustration, "Why do you have to do this to me, Katara? Just when things seem to go perfectly, you go and make them complicated again. Katara, I want to be with you."

"I know," she sighed. "but we can't be together. Not now, at least." She put her hand on his shoulder, but he pulled back. She hated hurting him like this. But she needed to. For the good of the world and although she needed him, the world needed him most.

Aang looked down, tears starting to gather in his eyes as he tried to fight them back. "I understand," he said in a deep voice. He turned around to face Katara, and he bowed to her. "I hope we will soon each see other soon." He said rigidly.

"Aang, don't do this." Katara said, a little irritated. "Why can't you be mature about this?"

"Mature?" Aang yelled, "Well fine, if you want mature, than I'm gone. I'm going to the Eastern Air Temple to meet with Guru Pathik."

"Do whatever you want," Katara fumed, "I'm going back inside." she stomped back into the tea shop only to be greeted by the staring faces of the others who had most likely heard that entire fight. But her cold stare back made everyone return to their previous engagements. Everyone looked so happy; Sokka and Suki played with Momo and Zuko and Mae sat in the corner talking in hushed tones. Why couldn't she be happy like them? Why did Aang have to be so difficult. Well, maybe he wasn't. Maybe she was. Why wouldn't she let herself be happy? What was wrong with her?

Aang soon followed from the terrace, his face unreadable. He turned to Uncle Iroh who was preparing some dried mango leaves and bowed thanking him for the tea. Then he motioned to Momo who scurried across the floor and jumped on Aang's shoulder chattering into his ear. Aang then left silently out of the room without a word to anyone.

But Toph could sense his absence "Hey! Where's Aang going?"

"He's going to the Eastern Air Temple to talk to the Guru." said Katara darkly. Aapa's roar could be heard in the distance. "He needs to restore the balance to the world."

"Now Katara," Sokka said sarcastically "don't you think it's a little too early for 'restoring balance to the world'? I mean c'mon, we just defeated the Fire Lord like last week!"

"No, Sokka I don't. Let's go, we need to get ready." Katara said sternly.

"Get ready for what?"

"We're going home. We've been gone long enough and we've been in Ba Sing Se far too long. Dad already has the ships ready."

"What?" screamed Toph "You guys are leaving too? But I thought we were team? You said we were family, Katara!"

"I know Toph. But my real family needs me the most right now. And I'm sure your real family needs you too."

"You're right, Katara," Sokka said solemnly. But he perked up instantly, "But can Suki come too?" He slung his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer as she blushed a little.

"I'd love to Sokka." replied Suki with a sweet smile across her face, "But I am needed at Kyoshi Island with my warriors. We're not too far away and we can visit each other!" she said trying to sound optimistic.

Sokka frowned, "Yeah I guess..."

"Well, it's settled then." Katara said with a curt nod. "We leave early tomorrow. Suki and the Kyoshi warriors can come with us and we'll drop them off at the island." Katara looked down at her feet, dreading what she was about to say next, "So I guess this is... well, goodbye." She looked up at the faces of her friends, the people she had gone through so much with. The adventures they had would stay with her forever. She knew she would see them all again but when was still undetermined.

Toph was first to run into her arms. They shared a long embrace. "You are like a sister to me Katara." Toph had really changed since when they first met. She wasn't the same self-sufficient dirty little girl anymore. She learned to let more people in, instead of building a hundred foot walls.

Eventually Katara came to Zuko. Surprisingly she felt regret for leaving him. He had become one of her best companions, and they fought together in combat well. He knew how to make up with fire of what water lacked. They were somehow connected in that sense.

She bowed very formally to him, as one comrade does to another and she started to say she was honored to have fought beside him when she was caught off guard. Zuko grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into an all enveloping hug. She was shocked beyond compare. Zuko never hugs people. _I guess the war really changed him _Katara thought to herself as she felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

Zuko backed away and bowed deeply to her "No, Katara. It was an honor to fight beside you. Thank you." And then he walked away, heading for Sokka to say farewell. Mae gave Katara a nasty look as she followed behind Zuko.

Katara walked over to Iroh who had a bag in his hand. He handed it to her, its frangrence soon drifting up to her nose. "Jasmine tea. It is my favorite. It calms the nerves. I want you to know something Katara. All must contribute their firewood in order to build up a large fire. But do not lose you're friends in the process for they are the greatest gift you can posess."

Katara bowed with her thumb against her palm, a Fire Nation sign of respect. "Thank you, Master Iroh. Your words are wise."

Katara took one last look at her friends before leaving, trying hide her tears.


End file.
